Ahune
Lord Ahune is a frost lord in Neptulon's service. The Twilight's Hammer plan to have him battle Ragnaros to start an elemental war on Azeroth. Players summon Ahune as they complete the quest . He is only available during the Midsummer Fire Festival. His weapon seems to be just like Murmur weapon seems to be a and to how Thunderaan has and how Ragnaros has . Tactics Phase 1 During this phase Ahune will summon multiple adds, among which one will be an elite frost elemental. This add has to be tanked and killed fast because it puts a nasty debuff on the tank which deals 3000 damage every 3 seconds. The other adds have very little HP but hit quite hard on cloth (~1200) and they tend to attack whoever is on top of the global threat which will most likely be a healer. The small adds also pull random party members to themselves from time to time. The targets of this ability seems to be random. Ahune himself only takes 25% damage during this phase so dpsing him is more or less pointless even though those few percent can make the change between sinking and swimming. He will periodically shoot frost bolts on players which do a small amount of damage (~800) to everyone. Every now and then he will do an impale like attack on random people. The attack is avoidable and has a fairly obvious animation at the place where the spike will surface so ideally now one should be hit by this. Around 90 seconds after the start of phase 1 he will enter the second phase. Phase 2 Once phase 1 ends, Ahune will submerge and his core will become vulnerable. No adds will spawn during this phase. One dps should take care of the remaining adds (The elite elemental should be dead by the start of this phase). He will remain submerged for 30 seconds and everyone including the tank should dps the core. After 30 seconds he will re-emerge and restart the cycle but each time he emerges one more type of adds will start spawning. A well geared party can survive 4 cycles but Ahune should be killed the third time he submerges because the next time he emerges the party is most likely to be overwhelmed. Heroic Mode Basically it's the same as Normal Mode. The BIG DIFFERENCE is stating after he re-emerges on the first time, what happens then is that he he will spawn more adds then on the first wave, around double. He will keep sending massive amounts of adds every time he re-emerges. The key to killing him in heroic mode is simple: 1. Kill the elite add first and as fast as possible. 2. Kill the adds as soon as possible and as near to Ahune as possible, the idle way is to nuke them as they spawn. A good party can kill them within 3 seconds from spawn time, and survive the fight. =Loot= Loot (Normal Mode) Loot (Heroic Mode) =External links= Category:Elemental lords Category:Midsummer Fire Festival Category:Slave Pens mobs Category:Ice elementals